Chance Encounter
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Calamity Trigger Arc: When Noel gets lost after fighting Carl, she never would have thought she would bump into Ragna the Bloodedge R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue just the words below_

_This is my 50__th__ fic and to mark the occasion, I am adding another category to my repertoire. This fic was made from ideas given to me playing Ragna, Noel, Rachel and Taokaka's storylines and several sayings from their arcade battles. I know that Noel could possibly be the real Saya or almost perfect clone of the girl, however there is a few ways of getting around it, like this fic will show._

_Anywho, I have rambled on long enough. Enjoy the fic._

**-*/~#~\*-**

After gazing around at her surroundings several times, Novus Orbis Librarium combat officer Lieutenant Noel Vermilion unfortunately confirmed the worst.

"I'm lost" She whimpered quietly as her shoulders sagged making her look even thinner in her travelling cloak. "I guess that's what I get for getting myself distracted so easily"

She was supposed to be heading for the NOL branch of the thirteenth Hierarchical city Kagutsuchi, however after a brief fight with former member of NOL turned vigilante Carl Clover, Noel had become distracted as she thought back to some of the happier times she had when she was at the academy. She now found herself in the Orient Town district and had no clue as to which direction she needed to go in order to reach the NOL branch.

"I wonder if anybody here will give me directions to the Librarium?" She asked herself nervously although she could tell just by looking at all the passing civilians that went about their own business not even looking in her direction that it would be a long shot.

She could not blame them. Despite being a Lieutenant and a member of the Praetorian Guard, Noel's appearance made her look more like a Librarium delivery boy around fifteen rather than a combat soldier. With her waist length blonde hair somehow tucked into her beret and childlike features, she would have had better luck asking for where the nearest school was rather than the headquarters of the biggest military organisation known to date.

"You come back heeeeeeeeeere!"

Startled by the voice yelling at the top of its lungs all of a sudden, Noel whipped her head in the direction the voice originated from only to squeal in surprise when something in a cream and yellow jacket shot overhead in a blur that she fell backwards onto the ground.

"Wh-What was that? Who was that?" She blurted out as she scrambled round in time to see the cream and yellow blur seemingly bounce off the walls between two buildings onto the rooftops as it gave chase to...a crow?

"So fast" she muttered as she watched both crow and pursuer disappear over the rooftops.

Quickly picking herself up and about facing, Noel made to ask for directions to the Librarium branch only to freeze up when she recognised someone walk out of a nearby restaurant. There was no mistaking him; bleach white hair, heterochromia eyes, red coat and a large sword-

"_Ragna the Bloodedge_!" She gasped.

How was it that the SS-class criminal with a bounty of 900,000,000pd on his head could go walking through town without even a camouflage Armagus and not turn a single head? Then again, comparing him to the artist's rendition of him, he did look more humane in real life.

Shaking her head to clear it of her musings, Noel made to apprehend the criminal before she remembered something else. Just before arriving in Kagutsuchi, she had received a transmission from NOL main HQ to go over her objectives once more as well as give her orders regarding the _Grim Reaper_. Unfortunately, the transmission got cut off so she was left guessing what they were issuing what she was to do if she were to cross paths with the man.

(Am I to apprehend him? Or grant him wide berth?) She thought to herself before shaking her head in disproval. (No, the NOL must capture all criminals discovered on site, regardless of class)

Firming her resolve, Noel marched forward until she was ten feet from the _Grim Reaper_ who was walking away from the restaurant in the opposite direction.

"Ragna the Bloodedge!" She called out as she threw off her cloak and activated the summons Armagus that brought the twin pistol Nox Nyctores _Bolverk_ into her hands. "I'm placing you under arrest!"

**-*/~#~\*-**

Ragna's whole being seemed to freeze up when he heard that voice. Turning round ever so slowly as if he was hearing things, he saw a girl in her mid teens with shoulder length blonde hair and emerald green eyes wearing a white sundress standing not far from him.

"Y-you're-" He caught himself in time and mentally shook his head to rid himself of the vision enabling him to see the real picture; some tomboy not even of age yet in a Library uniform with a big pair of handguns. "No, never mind"

Turning away from the girl, he was about to head off when instinct made him turn back round and draw his sword in time for it to deflect some sort of explosion. Apparently, instead of shooting bullets, the girl's pistols created some sort of time/space distortion explosions.

(A Nox Nyctores? Guess she really must be from the Library) He thought to himself but was still having trouble with the girl's resemblance. "Do you really think you have a chance against me, stupid?"

All he got in reply was several more rounds fired at him which he managed to dodge or deflect by looking for the Armagus' insignia suddenly appearing in mid air before it exploded. Normally the time between the insignia and explosion would be within the same fraction of a second yet it seemed to be going in slow motion for him. Not even he knew if it was thanks to the Azure Grimoire, his training or even what Rabbit did to him when they first met, but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"You really are tough" Noel said in an awed tone having seen what he had just done. Only the most elite NOL combat operatives could have done what he just accomplished making this just one of the reasons why the man was registered as a SS-class threat.

"Which is why you should just go home, stupid" Ragna spat at her not in the mood for fighting the girl for reasons only he knew.

Noel just gripped her guns tighter as if they made her feel more safe and powerful at the same time before charging forward and leaping into the air. Bringing one foot down on Ragna's sword to keep him from using it to block, Noel swung her other foot at his head only to gasp when he caught it and literally threw her away again and barely managed to land on her feet.

Unfazed, Noel darted forward again this time using a variation of fancy footwork and gun combos to keep Ragna on the defence. After a tricky manoeuvre where she threw one of her guns at Ragna which spun as it went out and returned forcing Ragna to pull his head back to avoid it, Noel managed to land a solid kick to her opponent's chest sending him to the ground. Yet, as she stood over him, she felt no satisfaction in beating him and knew why.

"Why are you holding back?" She questioned him whilst panting slightly from the fight. "Are you mocking me?"

As if that question infuriated him, Ragna swung his blade upwards making a wave of dark energy spew forth like a wave forcing Noel to take several steps back to avoid it.

"Why would I want to waste all my strength on a stupid idiot like you!" He growled as he stood up. (Dammit, why the hell _am I_ holding back? That brat ain't Saya, although the resemblance is a little too uncanny to be a coincidence)

**-*/~#~\*-**

"Meow...I lost the meat thief, meow" Taokaka moaned as she slowly made her way back to the restaurant where the crow first stole her prize. "I wonder if good guy is still there, Tao really hopes so, meow"

Not long ago, Tao had stumbled across a kind man at a restaurant who let her have some of his food - that was what she thought where in reality she had tried to steal Ragna's meal right from under his nose only to receive a bump to the head. Apparently, if Tao had just asked instead of trying to steal it, he would have given the Kaka some of his meal which he did only for a crow to snatch it right out from under Tao's nose. To a member of the Kaka clan, stealing someone's food was the lowest of the low and never forgotten - makes one wonder why Tao tried to steal someone else's food.

As she reached the restaurant, Tao noticed a crowd seemed to have gathered a little further down the road.

"Meow, what's going on down there? Tao is getting curious" Tao asked before darting up the side of a building to see what was happening. "What is that boy doing trying to hurt good guy? Good guy was kind to Tao, meow, so Tao will help good guy"

Quickly planning her route towards the boy attacking good guy for no apparent reason, Tao crouched down low like a cat preparing to pounce. Shooting off like a rocket, Tao bounced off of buildings and signposts before homing in on the boy.

"Heeeere I cooooome!" Tao yelled causing the boy to turn round before she collided with his chest and sending both of them to the ground.

What Tao did not know was that she not only took down the boy but also good guy and the speed that she struck them with forced them through the fence that stopped people from falling off the edge sending them down to and through the ground of the Kaka village before landing with a crash in area 28 the bottom of Kagutsuchi.

**-*/~#~\*-**

Noel did not know what hit her. Hearing someone behind her, she whipped round only to be tackled by the same blur that had been chasing a crow earlier that sent her colliding into the Grim Reaper and apparently off the plate the district was situated and end up smack dab in area 28 with nothing more serious than a sore chest and feeling winded.

"Wh-What do you think you are doing, are you trying to interfere with NOL business?" She coughed out to the cat person in the oversized cream and yellow hoodie sitting before her.

Tao apparently did not hear her. She was currently staring at Noel's chest before bringing a paw up and prodded one of the girl's breasts causing her to shriek as she crossed her arms over her chest and backed away slightly her face now a deep red.

"Meow, you're breasts are so flat Tao thought you were a boy" The Kaka stated causing Noel to turn even more red this time out of anger than embarrassment.

"Wh-Wh-What did you say?" She squeaked before picking up her guns she had dropped when she crossed her arms and pointed them at Tao. "I'll have you arrested for contempt and obstruction of just-waah!"

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" Ragna bellowed as he pulled himself out of the ground and sending rubble, Tao and Noel flying through the air.

He grumbled incoherent words as he stretched his body this way and that making bone chilling cracks, snaps and pops as his body healed and pulled itself back together causing Noel to hug herself as she shivered with each sound until he finished. Sighing in relief, Ragna looked at his surrounds before looking up at the hole that was made when they came down and praying that his sword was on the plate above before glaring angrily at Tao.

"What the hell were you trying to do Tao, are you _that_ stupid?" He asked the cat-girl making her tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"Good guy must have bumped head really hard, meow" She said. "Taokaka is Tao, stupid is _lacking lady_"

"Lacking lady?" Noel echoed sounding confused.

"She means your excuse for breasts" Ragna explained without looking at her as Tao nodded in agreement.

"L-L-L-Leave my breasts out of this!" she cried as she pointed a pistol at each of them.

"Put those things away and shut up if you don't want to hurt yourself, stupid" Ragna growled glaring at the girl making her quietly eep before complying reluctantly with his request.

Looking back up at the hole they came through, Ragna noticed that someone with enough skill and agility could scamper up to the hole using protruding I-beams and hanging cables that littered the wall. Unfortunately the nearest ledge was a good twenty feet up, but that did not stop the dark grin from spreading over his face.

"Tao" He called out innocently to the cat-girl whilst beckoning for her to come closer which she did. "If you can climb up the side of this wall towards the hole, could you find a rope or something to lower own and pull us up?"

Tao looked at the ledge he was pointing at. "But how will Tao reach that ledge?"

Ragna just smiled widely before grabbing Tao and throwing her at the ledge with such strength that a deafening clang was heard when she collided with the wall above the ledge before collapsing onto the ledge itself. Apparently, she recovered quickly as she sprang up to her feet and waved down at Ragna and Noel.

"Tao made it good guy!" She called down to him making palm his face with one hand before quickly darting up to and out of the hole.

"That girl must have catnip running through her veins" He muttered before sitting himself down and glancing at Noel who was still standing and staring at him in equal measures of amazement and suspicion. "Might as well sit down 'til she comes back, stupid"

"My name is Lieutenant Noel Vermilion" Noel glowered at him.

"I couldn't care less if you were Jin's girlfriend, shut up and sit down. No point standing about waiting for god knows how long until that cat returns" Ragna countered before looking away from the girl.

"Major Kisaragi is my superior only" Noel said rather quickly before looking down at her feet in sadness. "Despite being barely acknowledge by him"

(I wonder why?) Ragna thought sarcastically to himself. (Guess that bastard seems to have the same suspicions I have about her)

"Um, what's your relationship to the Major?" Noel asked rather nervously. "He seems to have an unhealthy obsession for you"

"He just wants to finish off what he did to me a while back" Ragna replied subconsciously clenching his right fist rather tightly before glaring at the girl again in annoyance. "Now shut up and sit down, stupid"

"Stop calling me stupid!" Noel suddenly blurted out glaring daggers at Ragna. "I'm not dumb!"

"You came at me by yourself, that's pretty fucking stupid in my book no matter how brave it sounds" Ragna said as he got up and walked over to the girl.

Noel stood her ground and pointed her pistols at him. "Come any closer and I'll shoot! I mean it!"

Her words barely registered in Ragna's ears as he quickly moved forward and grabbed a gun in each hand before delivering a swift kick to the girl's chest sending her flying and ripping her weapons from her hands.

"Godammit, how the hell do you wield these things?" He muttered out loud as he felt the weight each of the two pistols bared. (These things are at nearly a foot long and they must weigh a good twenty odd kilos each)

"A-Ah...give it back, please" Noel begged from where she had fallen moving so that she was on her hands and knees as she looked pleadingly up at Ragna. "Those are important, really important to me. _Please_...give them back!"

"So that you can stop me from escaping once we get out of here?" Ragna scoffed before putting both pistols into one hand before throwing them away with all his might. "Not a chance!"

Noel watched them arc into the seemingly never ending darkness until they disappeared from view. Quickly getting up, she marched over to Ragna turned him round and shoved him as hard as she could.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?" She cried glaring at the man.

To say the least, Ragna was stunned. He was expecting her to either shut up or curl up into a ball and cry quietly after losing her weapons and was not expecting the girl to get right in his face about it. It ticked him off more than usual.

"Shut up stupid, I'm sure you'll get a new set when you get back to the Library" Ragna growled at the girl. "So quit acting like a child"

"I'm not a child!" Noel shouted in Ragna's face actually making him take a step back. Ragna could hold back his temper no more and shoved Noel rather hard making her fall down again.

"You're nothing more than a snivelling brat whose comfort blanket is a pair of handguns that are big enough to compensate for your pathetic breast size!" He snarled at her before realising he had gone too far.

Perhaps any other time, this might have amused him. Noel's eyes opened as wide as they could; her green iris' then seemed to wobble like the moon's reflection on a rippling surface as the corners of her eyes began to well up with tears; her bottom lip began trembling slowly at first before gradually picking up speed before the flood gates opened and Noel ran off bawling her eyes out.

"Running off like that just proves my point!" He yelled after her. After watching her disappear into the darkness, Ragna sat back down but not without looking back at the direction the girl ran off in.

"It's her fault for trying to arrest me" He muttered to himself as if assuring himself. "Not my problem what happens to her"

"Then why do you keep looking in the direction she ran off in after making her cry?" Asked a familiar voice that grated on Ragna's nerves despite sounding young and soft.

"What the hell are you doing here, Rabbit?" Ragna snarled at the blonde pigtailed vampire. Despite owing Rachel Alucard his life, he clearly did not respect her much if not any.

"I grew bored, so I thought I would come see if the supposed world's most dangerous criminal had finished destroying his latest target" She said in a bored voice. "Yet here you are barely inside the city let alone the cauldron. Given that I saw you off just before you entered the city, you must be going slower than your usual pathetic self if you cannot even find the way out of this filthy place"

"I stopped for a quick meal" Ragna muttered glancing up at the hole before looking back the way Noel left once more.

"In a place like this? Surely even someone as vulgar as you can find somewhere better to eat than here" Rachel said in mock surprise.

"He _is_ a dog, your Highness" Her cat umbrella said in a voice as snobbish as his mistress. "Where else would a stray eat than from the garbage?"

Ragna's eyes snapped immediately to the umbrella as he stood up. "Shut your hole or I will!"

"Without the sword that never leaves your side which seems to be missing?" Rachel pointed out making Ragna lose his steam and collapse back onto his seat.

"Look, I was having a meal up there" He jerked his thumb to the plate above him. "Then some girl tried to arrest me, and then this cat-girl attempted to help me and sent the three of us down here. Not that you care anyway"

Rachel absentmindedly played with the end of one of her pigtails as she pretended to listen to drab on about what happened to him. "So why are you still here instead of looking for the girl?"

Ragna glared at the girl. "Why should I, she's not my problem"

Rachel's sudden smile signalled to Ragna that she was hoping he said that and that usually did not bode well for him.

"I would've thought that even a man as pathetic and vulgar as you would not leave a defenceless person down here" She drawled with a straight face. "Or were those earlier acts of kindness just an extremely rare occurrence?"

Ragna growled. He knew she was talking about what had happened last time he was down here when he met some pathetic SOB who had gotten himself too immersed in the boundary to even be called human anymore. When some Chinese girl stood in his way and pleaded for him to spare the poor creature, he found himself complying with her wishes.

When he reached the business district, he decided to treat himself to a real meal. Halfway through, Taokaka tried to sneak in and steal his meal only to receive a thump to the head when she tried to grab it. After a quick tumble in which he won, Ragna took pity on the girl and decided to share his meal with her only for her half to be stolen from her by a crow.

"Hey, wait minute!" He suddenly gasped. "If you knew that then-"

"Oh? Finally caught on, have we?" Rachel smirked. "I'm surprised you are dubbed the world's most dangerous at the speed you seem to go at"

Ragna was sorely tempted to try and take the annoying rabbit, but without his sword he doubted he could have lasted half as long he normally lasted against the pintsized vampire. Instead he stood up and walked off muttering something about finding the exit than staying with her around. Rachel allowed a real smile to grace her face for a moment before wiping it off her face before Nago saw it. She knew Ragna was lying as the exit was half a kilometre behind her.

**-*/~#~\*-**

Noel finally collapsed to her knees, too exhausted to run or cry anymore. She knew what he said was true yet coming from him it seemed so much worse. As she wiped her eyes and tried to collect herself, she never noticed the giant mass of oozing black sludge with a white mask riding on top of it until it had crept up behind her and risen up into the crude form of a person with the mask being its face. Suddenly sensing something behind her, Noel turned round only to gasp at the grotesque form before her.

"_ou sh_ldn't ha_ t_ned rou_ , le_ _ai_ul _t _ay" The creature said yet before it could swoop in on her, something stepped in between her and the monster and punched it with enough force that it went sailing into the nearest wall with a wet splat looking like a raindrop hitting the ground before sliding down to the floor and disappearing through a gap in the wall.

When her saviour turned round, Noel was surprised and relieved to see Ragna staring down at her with a concerned looking in his eye. That alone was enough to send Noel over the edge as she started crying again, only this time it was in relief and Ragna was holding her as she balled her eyes out.

**-*/~#~\*-**

"Sorry about what I said earlier" Ragna apologised as he gave Noel a piggyback ride to where they landed.

Noel shook her head. "You initially believed that your attack on the NOL branch would go as smoothly as the many other times, it's understandable that you would be frustrated by mine and Taokaka's interference"

"That's only part of it" Ragna began before telling the girl about when he was at the orphanage before he became the _Grim Reaper_.

He told her about how he and Jin was siblings; how Jin would always follow him; about Saya, his little sister who looked similar to Noel; about the fire in which he lost an arm, Jin lost his mind and Saya just disappeared; everything up to the point before where Rachel found him and revived him as something else and began his quest to destroy the NOL knowing that he would eventually find the person who took away his, Jin and Saya's childhoods.

"So when you call me stupid" Noel started now sitting across from Ragna beneath the hole they fell through. "You were really stopping yourself from calling me Saya?"

"Er...yeah" Ragna lied not having the heart to wipe that cheerful, hopeful look on her face by telling her about the other copies of Saya he had fought and that he had called them stupid as well.

"But still" She continued apparently troubled by something. "Why do you continue to hold back?"

"What are you talking about?" Ragna asked curiously.

"I've seen footage of you fighting before today. You seem to be...lacking the drive for doing this" Noel explained. "Whenever you fight, it's mostly through the strength of the Azure Grimoire you use not your own. Wouldn't your sister rest easier if she knew you were using your own strength to avenge her not some other power that might not be yours forever?"

"You're one to talk" Ragna noted remembering the fit she had when he disarmed her of her weapons and threw them away making Noel bow her head shamefully.

"I'm rarely acknowledged by anyone other than my best friends" Noel muttered. "Whenever I fight, _Bolverk_ seems to do the fighting for me and I just hold on to them"

"Then learn to fight without them" Ragna suggested trying to find a way to cheer her up. "We'll both learn to use our own strength then meet up again and finish what we started. What do you think?"

"But what if I dishonour my foster parents?" She asked worriedly.

"Surely they would be proud to know that their daughter decided to forgo using a Nox Nyctores in favour of their own fighting abilities?" Ragna shrugged unsure of the answer himself.

Noel looked up to stare at the man before her as she came up with an answer. Only to scream as something landed on her making her jump into Ragna's arms as she stared at the thing that had landed on her that stretched up to the hole where several figures in easily recognisable hoodies could be seen.

"Good guy! Lacking lady!" Said a familiar voice. "Tao found some help, meow! And rope!"

"Took her damn time" Ragna muttered before looking at Noel who was still sitting on him. "Are you going to move or do I have to just drop you?"

Noel blushed as she looked away from him. "Um...well...actually"

(You've gotta be kidding me) Ragna groaned before standing up with his left arm securely round her waist so that she was dangling several inches off the ground and took hold of the rope in his right after winding it round his mechanical limb several times.

Noel was sure her face was hot enough to make an omelette as she wrapped her arms more securely round Ragna's neck as her wrapped her legs round his waist. (If Tsubaki and Makoto hear about this then they'll tease me about it forever, well Makoto will at least)

As the two of them began to rise upwards towards the hole, Noel closed her eyes and buried her head in Ragna's shoulder content with staying like that until they were back on solid ground until she heard Ragna chuckle at something.

"What's so funny?" She asked not moving her head.

"Sorry" Ragna sniggered. "It's just that, isn't this one of those times when...being not so full in the chest comes in handy?"

Realising what he was talking about, Noel pulled her face away from Ragna's shoulder to look him dead in the eye as she scolded him only to be cut off before she even started. It was unknown how it happened but the rope suddenly jolted causing Ragna's head to bob down resulting in Ragna kissing Noel and Noel practically fainting barely a second afterwards judging by how her whole body suddenly went limp.

"H-Hey!" Ragna shouted as he shook her as best he could without letting go of her. "Go limp now and I'll just drop you, got it?"

That seemed to wake Noel up. She quickly tightened her grip before leaning her head on his shoulder as her face glowed like a setting sun. Moving her arms so that her left arm was on top of her right, Noel lifted a finger to her lips evidently disbelieving what had just happened yet at the same time wanting to do it again.

**-*/~#~\*-**

Ragna vaguely noted that he was munching on a steamed bun as he listened to Tao ramble on about what had happened since she had left them alone. Apparently, if he understood her correctly, the moment Tao got out she noticed a fat steamed bun with wings and immediately chased after it until it mysteriously disappeared. It was not until boobie lady, the girl who stopped him from slaying the weird sludge monster, and several Kaka children found her that Tao remembered about them and came back with the rope.

When he and Noel finally made it out, the first thing Tao did was tell Noel how a lady's breasts should look like whilst pointing to the Chinese girl's rather impressive bust. This made Noel feel blue until Ragna whispered in her ear that the Chinese girl was older than her and her own chest might probably look like hers when she was older. The girl's change in moods almost made Ragna believe she had multiple personalities.

"There you are lacking lady!" Tao suddenly said through a mouthful of around half a dozen steamed buns give or take a couple. "Come and eat some steamed buns, they'll help your breasts grow"

(There's no pulling the punches with this one) Ragna thought to himself as he turned to look in the direction Tao was. Barely five minutes out of area 28, Noel was suddenly whisked away by the Chinese girl who said something about getting her cleaned up; her uniform was rather dirty now that he thought about it considering where she had just been.

Upon seeing Noel, Ragna was glad his mouth was empty as his jaw went slack. Noel was suited out in a light orange Chinese dress with yellow trim that seemed to fit her perfectly with her hair in a single ponytail making her look quite stunning if Ragna's expression was anything to go by.

"You had _that much_ hair in that beret of yours?" He blurted out proving he had as much tact as Tao before realising what he just said. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean...Don't get me wrong, you look incredible. It's just that, I didn't think you had so much hair tucked into that little blue cap you wear"

Contrary to what Ragna thought she might do, Noel actually laughed looking rather pleased with herself. "It's okay, I did get that a few times whenever I let my hair down during work hours"

Ragna sighed with relief when he realised he was not going to upset her with his brash comment. Noel seemed to notice and started giggling again as she sat herself down beside him.

"Miss Litchi told me that she has many more outfits that would fit me perfectly" Noel explained as she helped herself to a steamed bun and took a little nibble of it. "She also said that she could also teach me martial arts if I wanted"

"I see, in exchange for what?" Ragna asked suspiciously.

Noel looked at him after finishing off her steamed bun and her face suddenly went childlike. "She has this real live panda that she takes around with her that's sooooo cute and fluffy and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it" Ragna interrupted grinning as he stuffed her mouth with a steamed bun effectively silencing her. "You really are just a little brat at times"

Noel just smiled cutely at him as her mouth was still full of steamed bun for her to talk.

"I hope you think of me as more than just a brat" She said softly as she leaned in closer to Ragna only to pout when Ragna gently pushed her away.

"You are remembering that I am a double S-class danger to the Library which _you_ are a part of, right?" He asked her. Noel just smiled back as she pinned his arms down before leaning in again.

"You're just still having trouble remembering I'm _not _Saya, aren't you" Noel stated rather than asked giggling when she saw Ragna nod his head in admittance. "_I_ am Noel Vermilion of the Vermilion family and Saya is in a better place hopefully feeling much happier knowing that her big brother is finally moving on in his life"

She then quickly pressed her lips to his and almost fainted again when she felt him deepening the kiss before reluctantly pulled away from her and stood up.

"Sorry Noel" He said indeed feeling sorry for what he had to do. "But if I stay any longer, neither of us will be able to get on with our goals"

Noel sighed but knew that he was right. "So...what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna track down the guy who trained me the first time" Ragna explained as he picked up his sword thankful that no one had stolen it whilst it was gone from his sight. "He did say he couldn't teach me anything else, but I just need his help in separating my own strength from the Grimoire's"

Noel nodded as she stood up and hugged him as tight as she could. "When will I hear from you again?"

Ragna could not help but chuckle as he lifted her chin with his finger. "Trust me, reappearing after hiding for several months is bound to spread like wildfire in the Library"

With that said Ragna quickly leaned down and kissed Noel before swiftly leaving, he could dare not back as he knew Noel would be crying as she waved goodbye. Once he was a fair distance from the Kaka village Ragna abruptly stopped.

"Show yourself, _Rachel_" He said to the wind knowing full well the girl was watching him. "You have a fair bit of explaining to do"

As if speaking the magic words, the Gothic Lolita suddenly appeared in a flash of darkness and rose petals.

"Just whatever is a barbarian with next to no brain cells like you trying to imply?" She asked in an amused voice.

Ragna just pointed at the fat red bat that looked as if it had just ran, or rather flew, like its life depended on it. "You used your servant to distract Tao, didn't you" He accused.

"My goodness" Rachel said pretending to be surprised. "It appears you have more brain cells than I give you credit for, although I highly doubt it's more than just a single digit figure"

"Didn't I tell you to keep your nose out of other folks' business?" Ragna asked before continuing on. "Then again, I doubt you would take the advice of a lowly worm like me"

This time Rachel did not have to fake looking surprised, Ragna's words clearly stunned her. A second later however, her face became its usual mask although there was a hint of real amusement judging by the way the corners of her mouth turned up.

"I suppose your rather poor attempt at flattery is to make me grant you a favour, perhaps finding your teacher maybe?" She asked snootily trying to look as if she did not care about his business one bit.

"Cut the crap and tell me where he is" Ragna snapped fed up with playing her game

"Ah, there's the slave who doesn't know its superior when she is around" She said with real amusement only pausing long enough to listen to the growl Ragna was emitting before continuing. "There is a cave a half days travel from here. Should you hurry, you should reach it before nightfall" With that she disappeared the same way she came in, leaving Ragna growling at the empty space she once stood in.

(Stupid, snot-nosed, bossy little bitch) He thought to himself. (I was actually starting to think she was being kind and then she goes and makes me mad again)

Muttering under his breath as he made his way towards the exit to the seithr exposed grounds, Ragna failed to notice Rachel floating high above him watching as he made his way towards the cave before looking up towards the sky.

(Perhaps this time, time won't repeat itself)

**The wheel of fate is turning**

**Yet how long will it spin?**

**Arakune translation: **You shouldn't have turned round, less painful that way

_And so ends my first Blazblue fic. Review to let me know if it was good, bad, Characters OOC or just ok etc, etc. For those who are wondering, Heterochromia is the sientific name for those who have different coloured iris' and Ragna's bounty was something I got from a gallery pic. A sequel will be up eventually but until then-_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
